You Found Me
by r2roswell
Summary: Takes place after season 5, episode 8, "Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want".  Peyton has decided to let go of Lucas.  Life takes an unexpected turn when Peyton meets Ray Sharpe, one of Haley Scotts' students.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You Found Me**

**Description:** Takes place after season 5, episode 8, "Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want". Peyton has decided to let go of Lucas. Life takes an unexpected turn when Peyton meets Ray Sharpe, one of Haley Scotts' students

**Story Shifts:** To make things fit the storyline better I have changed a few things.

1.) Peyton is very successful with Red Bedroom Records like Brooke is with Clothes over Bros.

2.) Peyton & Brooke's house is actually a 3 bedroom/3 bath place.

3.) The Lucas/Lindsey wedding is happening 6 weeks from the moment the story starts.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters. I just own the character Ray Sharpe.**_

**Chapter 1: Perfect Strangers**

_Lucas' Voice Over: Emerson once wrote, For perfect friendship it may be said to require natures so rare and costly, so well tempered each, and so happily adapted, and withal so circumtanced (for even in that particular, a poet says, love demands that the parties be altogether paired), that very seldom can its satisfaction be realized._

"I love you Lucas," Peyton said to him that night in the Tree Hill gymnasium, "and I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes and it is gonna suck but if what you want is for me to let go then I'm gonna do it. Be happy Luke, I want that with all my heart."

Peyton kissed Lucas' hand one final time and walked away. She held back her tears, she would be strong. She had to be.

_Lucas ' Voice over: It was not until that very moment as I watched Peyton Sawyer, the woman whom I had long ago loved, walk away bestowing on me an unconditional love so great as to put her happiness aside for my own._

Peyton continued walking. Tree Hill being such a small town, there was rarely a fear of walking alone in the dark. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Some alone time, some time to clear her head and run from her thoughts. She made her way towards the cemetery. Though she had come here earlier that day, the need to talk to her mother was strong. She couldn't really talk to Haley since she had sided with Luke and Lindsey, and though she had Brooke she didn't want to bother her with anymore problems she was having. She had felt like a burden enough and though Brooke would never see it that way, it wouldn't help the way she felt at this very moment.

"Guess it's over mom," Peyton said as she took a seat in front of her mother's headstone. "I let him go." This time Peyton did not refuse the tears that had been building up. "God, what am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to live without him?"

Peyton knew that sounded a little overdramatic. She had lived without him for the past couple of years but each day the pain was still there. Before she could discuss things even more she heard a sound in the distance. She knew there was no reason to freak but being alone in a cemetery late at night, it was easy not to worry just a bit.

Making her way over to the sound she saw a teenage girl trying to fall asleep on a metal bench. The girl was awake but rather looking at Peyton, she stared up at the stars.

"Do your parents know you're out here," Peyton asked.

Ray shrugged. "I'm camping."

"Really, in a cemetery," said Peyton finding that hard to believe.

"No fees, it's quieter and I don't have to deal with people, no live ones anyways."

"And your parents are okay with that?"

"What's it to you? Mind your own business would ya?"

Peyton sighed, "Believe me normally I would. You're just the first person who I actually don't have a problem talking with."

Ray rolled her eyes, "Lucky me."

Peyton laughed, "So you're that type hu?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, I recognized myself in you the second you spoke. Let me guess: loner, think the worlds out to get you, poor me, why does life have to suck?"

This stopped Ray in her tracks. Whoever this person was she clearly knew where she was coming from. In some other life she had been there. 'What does it matter' Ray thought. This person was just passing through the cemetery and none of it would matter in the morning. Unlike her, Ray would still be here or someplace else: Passing through life, a leaf on the wind with no one giving it a second thought.

"Mind if I stay here," said Peyton. "I don't really feel much like going home."

"Whatever, it's a public place."

"I'm Peyton."

"Sawyer I know, I read the book."

Peyton tensed, "Right."

"I'm Ray Sharpe, not that it matters."

"What are you talking about, of course it matters."

"Not to anyone in my life."

Peyton looked at Ray and before she could say anything, Ray turned over on her side and tried to fall asleep. She didn't want to talk to Peyton. She didn't know her aside from what she read in 'An Unkindness of Ravens'. She chalked it up to bad timing. The cemetery was usually quiet at night, there was no one around but not tonight.

Peyton looked at Ray one last time before lying on the ground and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: People always leave so leave first**

Ray woke up to see the shine down through the trees. She sat up, knowing that Peyton wouldn't be there when she woke up. It didn't matter, like everything else but Ray couldn't help but feel the sense of abandonment seep through her skin. The itch she had was rising and all she wanted to do was give in. She began to unzip the pocket which had her equipment but stopped midway when she saw Peyton walking towards her.

"Thought you could use a pick-me-up," Peyton said handing a cup of coffee to Ray. She also had a bag which contained some croissants.

"Thanks," Ray said not knowing what else to say.

"I think that's the first time I've slept on the floor when it wasn't inside." Ray sat silently sipping her coffee. "But something tells me you've done it before." This time Ray just shrugged. "And what about school?"

Ray took a deep breath and tried to keep her cool. She knew that question was coming. Why hadn't she run when she woke up? That's what she always did before people got to close, before they started asking questions. 'I am such an idiot' Ray said to herself.

She shook her head, "Don't pretend like you care." Ray stood up and gathered her stuff. "Thanks for the coffee."

"At least let me give you a ride some place."

"Been hoofing it since I was ten so no thanks."

Peyton tried to get Ray to stay but her efforts didn't matter. Ray continued walking not even caring that she was being called after. Having some companionship last night didn't mean anything. People always left but now it was her turn to do the leaving.

Peyton shook her head. "No Brooke, I'm fine, really," she said to her best friend who was on the other line of her cell. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry, I just needed some alone time you know."

"Yeah, you're probably right," replied Brooke, "but you're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I am."

"Okay," said Brooke taking in a sigh of relief. "You know you can always talk to me right?"

"I know. Listen Brooke, I have to see Haley about something but we'll talk later okay?"

"All right sounds good. I love you P. Sawyer."

"Love you too B. Davis."

Peyton looked at Tree Hill High. She knew that Haley was still giving her somewhat of a cold shoulder after kissing Lucas but for some reason she found her mission here to be somewhat of importance. She walked the halls just as students were moving to their next classes. It didn't take long to find Haley's room.

She knocked on the side and Haley looked up.

"Hey," said Peyton a little hesitantly.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Believe me this is the last place I want to be but I'm not here for me. And I know you still hate me but can we put all of that aside for like one minute?"

Haley looked at her best friend. Though Peyton had done a horrible thing by kissing Lucas she could see in her friend's eyes that something was going on. Haley didn't understand why she just didn't go to Brooke but rather than dwell in the whys and what ifs, Haley nodded.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you had a student named Ray Sharpe in one of your classes. She's a little taller than you, has an athletic build and one bad attitude."

"An attitude like yours you mean," Haley said with a smirk.

"You know her then?"

"Yeah she's in my fourth period. Hasn't come to school in the past three days, said it was for some family emergency. How do you know about her though?"

"I met her last night. I was at the cemetery and there was this kid sleeping on a bench."

"Just like that?" asked Haley. Peyton nodded. "Well did she tell you anything?"

"Not really, she joked it off saying she was camping and when I asked about her family and why she wasn't at school this morning she got defensive."

"That sounds like Ray. She doesn't open up to anyone unless it's on paper. She'll sit in the front of the class next to the door and when the bell rings she bolts."

"Can you tell me anything more about her?"

"Why are you so interested in her Peyton? Don't get me wrong, it's great but you have a lot going on right now: Mia, the label, what happened with Lucas…"

Peyton stopped Haley right there, "Which is exactly why I need the distraction right now Haley."

"Okay, just be careful Peyton. If you get involved in Ray's life eventually you're going to have to make a choice."

"I know." Haley just nodded at Peyton. "You said that Ray won't open up to anyone unless it's on paper, what did you mean by that?"

Haley reached into her school bag and pulled out a file. "One of our big assignments this semester was to keep a log of written work: poetry, short fiction, journals, whatever came to mind. She'll probably kill the both of us if she knows this past between us." Peyton took the folder and sifted through sheets of paper. "She's also included some photos she's taken. It seems to me she tries to relate her writing to what she sees."

"So then why show it to me?"

"Because I recognized an old friend in them. She just needs someone to guide her and I don't know, maybe that person just might end up being you. And Peyton, for what it's worth, I don't hate you. I just want him to be happy."

"I do too. Thanks Haley."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Written Word**

_I read a lot. I observe people. I'm not stupid, I know how the world works and I know I'm not the only one with problems in this world. I try to look at the big picture but it fails in comparison to the life I live now. No one lives my life but me. We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone, end of story so then why should I ever count for something, what's the point of trying to matter people when they always let you down? _

_People always leave. It's not a lie, it's a simple truth. How do I know this- the how is not important, let's just say I've had my disappointments along the way, too many in fact that I try not to remember them all but those memories will always be there. I won't lie, it sucks. The simple fact of knowing people don't want you regardless of what circumstances led to it. I've come to a better philosophy of my own: people always leave so leave first this way there's no chance of getting hurt, the scars don't pile on. I have too many all ready. It's easier to leave first rather than getting attached to people and being disappointed in the end. There is no happiness, no fairytale ending. There's just disappointment, lies, and false hope._

_You're Gone_

_You're gone but I can still hear your voice/ I can still see your face. You're gone but your legacy still lives on, I try anyways/ You're gone and no longer will it be the same/ How am I supposed to move on/ You're gone, floating high in heaven's skies/ You're gone but you'll be an angel now/ Looking down and standing proud/ You're gone and no longer will it be the same/ How am I supposed to move on_

_The Shadows_

_It lies in the shadows/ A mystery for those who can't see/ It lies in the shadows/ When it comes we shall now/ It lies in the shadows/ Creeping in and creeping out/ It lies in shadows/ All that's to come is dread and despair/ It lies in the shadows/ Taking souls wherever it goes/ It lies in the shadows/ It is no more it is no less/ It lies in the shadows/ A mystery for those who can't see_

Peyton closed the file she was reading at her desk. Folding her hands she reflected on the words she had just read. They were the words of a lost teenager, they were words that could have been written by her could she write. Though her pieces were good the one that stood out was 'You're Gone'.

She also looked at Ray's photography. A lot of it was nature based ranging from shots on the river court to boats in the harbor and light shining through the trees. Ray was an artist when it came to her writing and an artist when it came to the simple things in life that most people took for granted.

Peyton opened her laptop. She knew she was charting dangerous territory but as she had told Haley, this was the distraction she needed. She did a quick google search and was surprised when she found what she was looking for. Printing out the article, she placed it in the file with Rays' writings and then went to find her.

Knowing where Ray would be, she wasn't surprised to see Ray at the same bench as earlier. Peyton took a deep breath and walked over.

"It was a car accident wasn't it," said Peyton.

Ray tensed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just to talk. Figure you could use a friend right about now."

"I'll pass."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"I don't talk to anyone all right. First I suck at talking and second, I just can't."

"I get it. It's easier to hide yourself behind a piece of paper or a camera so that it's out there but not really."

Ray looked up at Peyton and then saw that she was caring a folder, her class folder.

"Damn it Mrs. Scott."

Peyton walked a little closer and then sat on the bench next to Ray. "Don't blame her, I did read some of it and I saw the photos."

Ray shook her head, "I'm not blaming her or you for that matter. I'm blaming myself. Once I put pen to paper I can't seem to stop writing and nature photography is just, it helps."

"Well from what I read, it's really good. Your photos are great too. I'm sure if you let yourself you could use that potential rather than just wasting it."

"No, it's a curse not a gift."

Peyton looked at the three headstones that lay before them. "So how did it happen?"

Ray tensed up again. She didn't want to talk. Peyton Sawyer was just like everyone else that came into her life, she would soon leave just like all of the others who tried to talk, who tried to help. She clenched her fists along the edge of the bench to try and stop the tears from coming. She could feel the itch starting to creep along her spine. She wanted to run like earlier, find a place to hide herself where no one could see as she had done earlier that morning. The high from it was still there, a sharp tingle hidden beneath her clothing. She thought once was enough but now the itch was back and she desperately wanted to fix that, to make it go away rather than admit to the raging waters in her mind.

"Hey," said Peyton, "You can talk to me, it's okay. It might be a good thing to let it all out."

Ray whipped away a tear, "Yeah, what would you know about it?"

"Because I've had my share of demons too." Ray looked up at Peyton with a glimpse that made her seem actually interested as to where Peyton was going with this. "My mom died when I was a kid. I was a mess for a long time. Then my birth mother died when I was a teenager. I hid behind my art but not even that could take the pain away."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"How'd you get over it?"

"To be honest, I still haven't. I've just gotten better at talking about my problems instead of running away from them." Peyton motioned to the headstones. "I don't know, maybe it would bring them some kind of peace if you actually talked about it."

"It's too hard," Ray said as she tried to stop more tears from flowing.

"I know it is but maybe it could help. It's a start right?"

Ray looked away. She wanted to give in to the itch so badly, wanted to run away as she'd done countless times before but before she could do anything she felt the words form. "I was six when they died. Aiden was only three. We were coming home from a soccer game. My team had just won the minor league championship. I had my individual trophy in hand, Aiden was trying to take it away from me but I wouldn't let him have it. God I was so happy. We had come to a stop sign and just as it was my dad's turn to go a semi hit us from the passenger side where my mom was at." By this time tears were streaming down Ray's face. "I don't remember much, the only thing that sticks out is Aiden flying from his car seat. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital calling for my parents and my brother. Later I was told that my mom and Aiden died during the impact and my dad died from complications in surgery. I remember the doctor dumbing it down for my age, 'They couldn't fix your daddy. They couldn't put him back together.'"

"Wow, I don't even know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. You want to know the worst part: When I was put in the Tree Hill foster care system I came to find out the truth about me. As it turned out Richard wasn't even my real father. Virginia got raped in college, got pregnant because of it, met Richard when she was six months pregnant with me and got married a year after I was born. They tried to find relatives on both my biological side and Richard's side but there weren't any. How fucked up is that?"

Peyton didn't say a thing. Instead she wrapped her arm around Ray's shoulder and pulled her in letting Ray cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed. After another several minutes Ray sat up.

"I'm sorry," she said whipping her eyes.

"Don't be, this is the first time you've ever talked about it isn't it?"

"Yeah, people just can't understand unless they're in it."

"So why aren't you in foster care anymore?"

Ray shrugged. "Took off. No one wants kids my age and most of the time not even the social workers could deal with… let's just say certain issues I have much less any foster family they put me with. It's just easier on everyone that way."

"Well in that case, why don't you come home with me?"

Ray laughed and then stopped when she saw that Peyton wasn't laughing. "Good god you're serious aren't you?" Peyton nodded. "Why would you want to help me, I'm nobody, I'm nothing."

"Now I certainly know that's not true. For one you're a writer and a really good photographer."

"But I'm damaged," said Ray looking down at her feet. "My scars run skin deep."

Peyton shrugged. "We're all damaged one way or another. Sometimes we just need that guiding light to lift us from the darkness."

Ray looked at Peyton with a smirk, "What did you read that from a fortune cookie or something?"

"I wish," Peyton said with a smile. "Let's just say that I've been there and I've had people lift me up when I really needed it. Seems to me you need it more now than ever. Unless you want to keep running then that's fine but I just thought I'd give you another option. So what do you say?"

Ray looked up at Peyton trying to find a hint of betrayal or insincerity but there was none. She bit the bottom of her lip and then told Peyton, "Okay, what more do I have to lose?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Involves a subject of a personal nature. Consider this a trigger warning.**_

**Chapter 4: Taking Chances**

After taking Ray out to dinner for pizza, Peyton unlocked the front door to her and Brooke's house.

"Well this is it," she said as Ray placed her bag off to the side and then her hands in her back pocket.

"Our guest bedroom is upstairs. We've never really had a use for it so it's yours so you won't have to sleep on the couch."

"Any place is fine," replied Ray.

Brooke came out of her room, thrilled to see her best friend. "Where've you been P. Sawyer, I tried calling you all day today," she said taking her best friend in a hug. She backed up when she saw Ray standing several feet behind them. "Who's this?"

"Ray Sharpe, Brooke Davis."

"Brooke, this is Ray."

"Hey," said Ray.

"Hi," Brooke said looking a little confused and then looked at Peyton.

Peyton looked at her best friend, "I was kind of hoping she could stay here for a while, just until we can figure things out for her."

"Peyton this is a little too fast for me."

"I know and I'm sorry Brooke but she really doesn't have anyone else right now. Please?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and then at Ray and back at Peyton. "All right, all right fine but this had better get me brownie points for being a good Samaritan."

"Thanks Brooke," said Peyton. Peyton turned to Ray. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

The two of them walked upstairs where they passed a laundry room and some closets. Peyton opened the door to reveal a bedroom with its own bathroom. Ray walked the room skimming her hand along a desk and dresser as well as the window sill. She placed her bag on the side of the bed.

"I know the room itself is small but it beats sleeping out in graveyards.

"It's perfect, thanks Peyton."

Peyton nodded and smiled. Since they met that was the first time Ray had called her by name.

"You should get some rest. You've got school tomorrow and I'm gonna look into that foster care system, see if something can be worked out."

"Peyton, you really don't have to do that. I mean we just met like yesterday so I don't want this thing, whatever it is, to move too quickly. I'm sure I can find other means."

"No I know. I just want to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Haley, Mrs. Scott, is all ready worried since you've missed the past three days of school. This weekend we'll go to a few stores and get you a few things."

"Peyton, no you really don't have to do that. I had been planning on getting a job anyways."

"You're fifteen."

"Never too early to start," Ray said.

"Trust me you've got the rest of your life to worry about job hunting."

Peyton could see the conflict in Ray's eyes. Though they technically did just meet the guilt of wanting to take Peyton's money was there. Despite the life she had led, Ray did have a sense of class. Peyton went over and placed her hands on Ray's shoulders.

"Listen to me, don't worry about the money okay."

"I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage somehow."

"Hey, if I thought that I wouldn't have brought you to my house. You just focus on school and I'll worry about everything else, got it?"

Ray nodded. Peyton stepped back and started walking out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Peyton closed the door behind her and Ray walked over and sat on the bed. Though she was thankful for Peyton the day was moving too fast. She had gone from living anywhere she could to a roof over her head in a day. The itch came back and having fought it all day she reached rolled up her left sleeve to reveal scars up and down her arm and then she pulled out a small pair of scissors from her right jean pocket. Ray had never been one to deal with stress well. Even though the problems and anxiety were still there, cutting gave her a sense of relief if only for a while. She could focus on the high, focus on the tingling sensation; focus on the burn that came from rubbing her scissors back and forth in a kind of violin bow motion. The itch she had finally subsided as she passed through the dermis and epidermis, the blood starting to make its appearance. She hoped it was deep enough, deep enough to scar her like the others. She liked the scars. They proved to her that she was still alive. They were her battle scars. They told her that despite all that went on in her life, all that went on in her head, the darkness was not winning. The scars proved it. There was no shame or guilt and though she hoped that one day it would come to a point where she no longer hid her scars beneath long sleeves for now this is how things were meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: True Colors**

The next morning Peyton knocked on Rays' door. Unknowingly she caught Ray at a bad time as she was putting on a long sleeve shirt above her tank top undershirt. Ray's scars did not go unnoticed. Trying to ignore the fact that Peyton saw them, Ray continued putting on her shirt.

"Feel free to comment if you want. It's no big deal, I've been doing it for the past five years," Ray said trying to ease the awkward tension in the room.

"Sorry," replied Peyton, "You weren't kidding when you said your scars run skin deep. I've faced a lot of situations but never this."

"First time for everything I guess. I know it sucks but the way I see it, they're just battle scars. Proof that I haven't off'ed myself yet."

"That's one way of looking at it I guess," Peyton said still unsure about these uncharted waters that she had never sailed before. "So why do you do it?"

Ray placed one of her Superman t-shirts over her long sleeve. "The same reason people drink or smoke or do drugs- to deal with all the shit in my life. I'm not ashamed of them; I stopped feeling that a long time ago."

"Then why hide them?"

Ray shrugged, "High school. I've gotten so good at being invisible that I don't want the first focus to be on the scars."

Peyton could understand that. She had had so many roles in her life and even though her pain had been at the forefront she still wanted people to see that there was more to the pain, more to the person.

"Look," said Peyton, "I know I'm probably the last person who should be telling you what to do. This whole situation, you living with me, me taking you in, it's new to the both of us so maybe we could start with a clean slate."

Ray knew where this was going. She had had these kinds of talks before. "You want me to stop cutting," she said not as a question but as pure fact.

"I know you've been doing it a while and so I know it won't be easy but could you at least try?"

"I do that and what about you, what about your clean slate?"

"I try to move on with my life."

"From Lucas, you mean?"

Peyton tensed for a moment. While she had been proud of Luke for his book, it still freaked her out that so many people had read it.

"Yeah," replied Peyton. "And if it helps maybe we could find you someone to talk to, if you can't talk to me."

"Let's not move too fast with that. I'll try but if I fail then maybe we'll consider a shrink."

"Okay, so deal?"

"Deal."

The school day was ending, ever in her seat near the door, the moment the bell Ray got up and was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Ray," said Mrs. Scott, "Hold up a second, I wanted to talk to you."

Ray took a deep breath. She hated when her anxiety started to rise. The further it did the more she wanted to cut but she wouldn't. She tried to smile at Mrs. Scott. Once the other students had left, Haley went and closed the door. She went over to her desk and pulled out a newspaper. It was all ready open to the page Haley had selected.

"The Tree Hill Gazette is sponsoring a photo contest this week. The topic is "What Makes Tree Hill Special". You could do anything: abstracts, people, locations, nature. Deadline is next Saturday. I thought you might be interested."

"I'm more of a shadow girl, Mrs. Scott. I don't like to put my art out there."

"You should really consider it. You've got some amazing talent; it would be a shame to see that potential not being used." Ray smiled a little and shook her head. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Peyton said the same thing didn't she?"

"Yeah, something like it anyways."

"How is that working out by the way?"

Ray shrugged. "Okay I guess. It's too early to tell. I can say it's different."

"A good different or a bad different?"

"A good different."

"Well then you're off to a great start. And you know what would make that start better," Haley reached for the newspaper and handed it to Ray, "If you submit some of your work in the contest. I'm serious Ray. Maybe the days of living in the shadows are behind you. At least consider it."

"I seem to be considering a lot these days. I will okay?"

"So you know her," Peyton said to Brandi Novak, Ray's social worker.

"Yes, I've been with her since the accident. Unfortunately Ray is one of the unlucky ones who can't seem to find a home."

"Yeah she told me about that."

"You said that you recently found her?"

"Yes she's staying with me for right now."

"That's very noble of you Ms. Sawyer but a child like Ray shouldn't be taken in lightly. She started running away by age nine when she felt capable of doing so on her own."

"And you haven't stopped her?"

"Ms. Sawyer, kids run away from the system all the time. Either that or they age out and by the looks of things, Ray has three years until that happens. I don't think I have to tell you but the percentage of a child her age getting adopted is very low. People want babies or toddlers."

"Then I'll take her."

"With all due respect Ms. Sawyer, you've known Ray Sharpe for what, three days. I don't think that's a very wise decision."

"With all due respect Mrs. Novak, I and a lot of my friends grew up alone. I know what that's like. It's no way for a child to live. I also know that there are moments in life where you meet someone just once and it can change your entire world, sometimes forever. It's like hearing a new band for the first time and their music just clicks the moment you hear it and it feels like you've known the song for years. Ray has been alone since the accident."

"A lot of kids have been that's why most of them are in the system."

"True but isn't it your job to help them find a descent place to live, a home?"

"It is."

"I can give that to Ray. I know it seems sudden to you, like it's all happening so fast and I know my age probably adds to that but I don't think it's sudden at all. This kid has waited nearly ten years for a home. Why should she wait any longer?"

Novak looked at Peyton and smiled. "I'll file a petition with the clerk of the court and then we'll go from there."


End file.
